


Affective Whole

by chibinecco



Series: Defective Parts [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of snuggly, pornish fluff in my Defective Parts universe celebrating the legalization of gay marriage in New York a while back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affective Whole

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Chris hummed as he settled back into the couch.

"You look comfy."

"I _am_ comfy. God, I haven't been this exhausted in months, years."

"Since the last time we were filming Trek?" Zach asked, plopping himself down beside Chris with a sigh.

"Just about." Chris mumbled, worming himself against Zach's side."This is nice."

"Know what's nicer?" Zach leered, draping an arm over Chris' shoulders and stroking his hand up Chris' thigh.

"Oh, yeah. Tha'd be extra good right about now."

Zach smiled, lips quirking into Chris' neck. He nuzzled behind Chris' ear with his nose, pressing kisses against warm, supple skin.

With a happy sigh, Chris leaned back. Opening his thighs and turning his head, Chris gave Zach all the space he could need to bite down, sucking and mouthing at the skin on offer. The noises from his attentions fueled Chris' interest, and he thrust up. The bulge of his cock pliant and soft in the palm of Zach's hand as he gripped and squeezed.

"More." Chris gasped, panting and thrusting up.

Zach chuckled. This long, and Chris was still so earnest. He reached for the top of Chris' pants, popping the first button and returning to petting Chris through his jeans.

"Fuck, no." Chris growled, planting both hands in his crotch and frantically opening his pants, so he could shove Zach's hand inside. "You are _not_ going to tease me for an hour and a half just to amuse yourself. Not today."

"Alright, alright." Zach laughed and obeyed his needy husband. He groped and pushed his way into Chris's clothes, shoving pants and underwear aside in order to get a better angle.

With a groan, Chris threw his head back, thrashing back and forth as Zach went to town. His strokes coaxing longer and louder sounds from Chris' throat, until he yanked Zach's pants open with an impatient grunt, planting his lips soundly against Zach's and sucking away every shred of Zach's focus. Sometime during their relationship, Chris had learned _all_ the best tricks to drive Zach insane.

Zach moaned, limp fingers barely remembering to continue his attentions as he pumped his hips into Chris's punishing grip. So tight, so good, and just a little bit too dry. Zach could feel Chris ripping away his control, holding him over the edge and making him wait until _Chris_ was ready for him to cum. "Please."

"I will, don't worry." Chris hummed against Zach's slack lips. "Just want to play for a little bit."

"Play dirty, you mean." Zach grunted, diving back into the kiss and giving his all, twisting and pulling at Chris' dick, making it flop back and forth in his fist as he dragged Chris along that delicious edge beside him.

"Fuck, Zach. You're- uhf."

Zach smothed his thumb over Chris' head, smearing precum.

"Shit- I-" Chris tensed, fist jerking arrhythmically over Zach's cock.

"Yeah, do it. Do it, Chris."

Chris keened, licking his lips shakily as his back arched and he nearly flew off the couch, cumming hard and long.

Zach watched, eyes roving across Chris' body as he flushed and trembled with pleasure.

"Mmm. G'ya's y'mmy."

"Yeah, Chris. Seeing you cum like that is real yummy." Zach breathed heavily through his nose, batting Chris limp hand asside and making quick work of himself. His cock already throbbing, stretched out across the delicious chasm of bliss just waiting for him to let go and fall.

"Ymm-mm mm-nmm."

"Okay, Chris." Zach mumbled, kissing blindly at the head that was burrowing it's way under his chin. Like an affectionate pet, Chris was making himself busy finding the closest, warmest nook against Zach's side. "We'll do whatever you want. Just gotta... nap first."

Chris was already dozing softly against Zach's shoulder when the older man's eyes drifted shut, and he allowed himself to collapse into dreams of satisfaction and contentment, together with Chris.  


**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, the last part of DP is being worked on, unfortunatley, I do not own a computer with which to do it, so I'm getting there in fits and starts.


End file.
